


Crazy little wolf-bitch

by Majnuna



Series: Crazy little wolf-bitch [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Missing Scene, Object Insertion (mentioned), Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: A missing scene from the 1st episode of the 4th season. Apparently in Harrenhall Jaqen H’ghar has not only given Arya a coin but also something else, an object which could save her life in case of an attempted rape. After meeting the Hound and killing Polliver and his comrades Arya wants “a real thing” and seduces the Hound. Eventually both of them find themselves in Braavos where Arya starts her training in the House of Black and White while the Hound gets a job to sustain himself until they will be able to return to Westeros and complete Arya’s list of names.Arya is more Lolita than Matilda here, because this time I want her to be that way.Russian translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7729361.





	Crazy little wolf-bitch

Arya wiped the Needle on the dead Polliver’s trousers and turned to address the inn-keeper.  
\- Please, can we have a room, a bath and a meal for one of their horses? Just not the white one, I want it for myself.  
The stunned inn-keeper nodded and signed to his daughter to show them the room.  
\- A room and a bath? Are you crazy, little wolf-bitch? We should get the fuck out of here!  
Arya laughed.  
\- Do you think there is another group of Lannister’ men around here? I don’t think so, there is not enough inns with silver and keepers’ daughters in the neighbourhood!  
The Hound wiped his sword too and sheathed it in the scabbard. Reluctantly he followed Arya and the frightened maiden upstairs.  
\- Get us the fucking bath and be quick with it!  
The inn-keeper’s daughter disappeared.

\- Let me help you with your armour, Hound.  
There was something about her voice that convinced him to follow her orders.  
While he was getting off his mail and the pauldrons, a wooden tub was brought in and filled with steaming water.  
\- You’re first.  
The Hound looked at Arya as in disbelief.  
\- What? You did most of the fucking killing! Are you shy on a sudden?  
Fuck it, he was not a shy. After whatever they have had of the traveling together she was not supposed to be curious about his cock.  
The Hound got undressed and sunk in the tube. It was heaven. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt water poured on his head and nibble fingers massaging his sculp.  
\- What the fuck are you doing?  
\- Helping you, your dumb dog. Relax.  
He did as she said. It was nice of her, after all.  
After his head was most pleasantly washed with soap and rinsed, he felt a warm sponge on his shoulders. It was even more heavenly. Crazy little wolf-bitch. His guards apparently were shut down.  
The Hound was almost slumbering when there was no sponge any more but hands. Soft little hands that were stroking and exploring his chest muscles. And what was that touching his shoulders – nipples? Is it her yet? Does she have teats already? What is she doing? How old is she – twelve or something? Fuck!  
The Hound shifted as to stand up, but she moved on his side, pushing him down by one hand and stroking his hardening member with the other. He couldn’t move. Well, he could, but…

Suddenly she was standing by the tub, all naked, and then she was straddling his thighs with his cock inside her. Oh, gods…  
She was good at that. She moved like a highly priced whore, squeezing him inside and peppering sweet little kisses on his chest. He didn’t feel this way for ages, if ever.  
It didn’t take him long to come. She remained on his cock until it slid off her. Finally, she’s put one last kiss on his collarbone and risen.  
\- Do you want that fucking chicken now? I do.  
She dried herself with a sheet, got dressed as in a blink of the eye, and disappeared behind the door.  
What the fuck was that?

The Hound reluctantly stood up, stepped out of the tub and dried himself too. He only put his trousers and tunic on and sat on the single bed that was in the room at the small filthy table by the window. Crazy little wolf-bitch. He couldn’t offer himself an explanation for what just happened. Crazy little wolf-bitch.  
She returned with a jar of wine and a basket. There were two roasted chickens and a loaf of bread in there, and two goblets for the wine, and some serviettes to wipe the hands too. Bloody luxury.  
Fuck it, he was hungry. He ate his fill and washed it down with the fucking wine, and then leaned back on his elbows. She finished her meal, wiped her hands and climbed the bed to relax by his side.  
\- Now tell me, girl, what the fuck was that about?  
\- What was what? The fucking?  
\- Aye, the fucking.  
\- What, I was hot after the killing we did, and wanted to fuck. You enjoyed it, didn’t you?  
\- Do you always do it after the killing? Find a man and fuck him?  
\- No, you were the first. Never felt this way before.  
\- Do you think I’m dumb? How the fuck it’s possible? If I was the first, you’re supposed to be a virgin!  
\- Well, technically I wasn’t.  
\- Technically? What’s the fuck that mean?

And then she told him.  
After Jaqen whom she’s helped to escape the cage killed all those men in Harrenholl by her request, he gave her a coin to find him in Braavos. And some object. He told her to put it in her cunt and her ass daily, so that if anybody rapes her she won’t bleed to death and could get her revenge later. He told her she didn’t have a strength yet to kill them right away. He told her to put an ointment on it, and that for the first time and maybe for the couple of other times it would hurt. But not after. He also told her to put it in her throat, so that no one could harm her if raping her mouth. And so she did.  
The Hound was dumbstruck. The little wolf-bitch used a fucking dildo to fuck herself, so that no one could rape her? But he didn’t rape her! It’s more like she raped him, though he was willing. So technically she didn’t. Well, she did fuck him…  
\- But why did you fuck ME???  
\- Well, you are nice to me. You kill good. I was aroused. All those nights when I was using that thing I was thinking about a real man. Well, not at first. At first, I was thinking about all those rapists, and how I would kill them afterwards. But then I’ve started to think what if I was with somebody I want. And I wanted YOU, Hound. I still do.  
\- I’m tired, bitch.  
\- Well, I’m not.

She leaned on his thigh, unlaced his trousers and pulled his cock out, then licked the top and put it in this vicious mouth of hers. Her lips were already bloody red from the hot bath and kissing him through his body hair. The Hound let her do as she wanted. Who was he to ask questions about the free fuck after the free meal.

x x x

When they came to Braavos and went to the House of Black and White, Jaqen said:  
\- A girl is not allowed to bring a pet.  
\- What if a girl wants to keep her pet?  
\- A girl cannot keep a pet in the House of Black and White. But a man can use its face.  
\- No, a man cannot use its face.  
\- No?  
\- No.

Jaqen looked at the two.

\- A pet can go to the city and wait. A year, two years. Maybe a girl goes out of the House of Black and White. Maybe a girl keeps her face on. There is a brothel in the city, they can use a pet to watch the door. 

Jaqen gave the Hound a token with the name of the brothel on it, let the crazy wolf-bitch in and closed the door.  
The Hound stayed for a while and then went to the city. After all, the crazy little wolf-bitch was good. No whore fucked him and sucked his cock better than her. And she was good in killing too.


End file.
